Autoimmune diseases are generally believed to be caused by the failure of the immune system to discriminate between antigens of foreign invading organisms (non-self) and tissues native to the immune system's own body (self). When this failure to discriminate between self and non-self occurs, and the immune system reacts against self antigens, an autoimmune disorder may arise. Autoimmunity is a major cause of human disease. Accordingly, new strategies are desired to elicit antigen-specific immunological tolerance as a means for treatment of autoimmune disease (Fontoura et al. (2005) Int Rev Immunol 24, 415-446), and more generally, for the treatment of immunological disorders.
As opposed to generalized immunosuppression, antigen-specific regimens of tolerance induction can have improved efficacy because, at least in part, anti-inflammatory activity would be focused on the small percentage of relevant pathogenic T cells minimizing the need for global immune suppression. Antigen-specific regimens can require temporary rather than chronic administration, can be effective at lower doses and/or can require local rather than systemic application, and thus, may exhibit improved efficacy and cost-effectiveness with fewer adverse side effects. Thus, it is desirable to have improved therapeutic agents in the treatment of immunological disorders.